Industry and safety standards require that liquid storage tanks of the type located on petroleum tank farms be given periodic checks to determine the liquid level of each tank. Level indicators for such tanks typically comprise a tape and pulley apparatus with a float at one end of the tape within the tank and a mechanical level indicator at the other end.
This typical arrangement was improved on by Clarkson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,584 to include a transmitter for remote monitoring of liquid level, but the Clarkson system still required the use of the old tape and pulley system to monitor liquid level. This system suffered all of the common problems with the tape and pulley system in that such a system may mechanically jam, thereby disabling the movement of the float. Further, a large volume of volatile gases fills the conduit enclosing the tape and pulley, since this system is open to the tank. This feature alone presents a significant safety hazard. Further, the Clarkson system provides no means for calibration of the level detector, since it relies upon the old tape and pulley system.
We began the development of the present invention with a level monitoring and alarm system sold under the trademark Fillcheck.RTM.. This system included a transmitter that was mounted in an off-the-shelfNEMA-7 explosion-proof enclosure so as to enable it to be used in the electrically hazardous environments associated with petroleum storage tanks, pipelines, oil refineries, petrochemical plants, and fuel terminals. This type of mounting solved the problems described with regard to Clarkson, but it brought about certain shortcomings, such as the attenuation of the level signal. Mounting the transmitter and its antenna inside the explosion-proof enclosure significantly reduced the system's effective range. In this system, the explosion-proof transmitter had to be aimed toward its receiver or repeater for optimum performance. Further, that system was expensive, and the transmitter had to be equipped with a safety barrier so as to permit its connection to an external level switch, which added to system cost. That system was also heavy, in that explosion-proof enclosures are quite massive and add significantly to shipping and handling costs. Finally, explosion-proof enclosures are typically constructed of aluminum which is prone to pitting and corrosion, known as exfoliation, particularly when used in marine or coastal environments in which many refining and petrochemical facilities are located.
Thus, there remains a need for a tank level monitoring and alarm system which is intrinsically safe, minimizes the number of moving parts, and seals volatile gases within the storage tank. The present invention addresses this need in the art.